Field and Objectives of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual combination tool, in particular for motor vehicles, with an ice scraper and/or a squeegee for moisture removal disposed on a handle.
Such combination tools are known in various embodiments as tools with handles or in the shape of plates or frames and only allow one of two functions, namely the removal of water and the scraping of ice from the window glass of the motor vehicles.
It is the object of the invention to provide a combination tool which can additionally fulfill at least one further function, preferably a plurality of different helpful functions, while being simply and inexpensively constructed, being easy to manipulate and having an increased useful value. removal, the combination tool in accordance with the invention furthermore makes possible another or a plurality of additional functions and in its totality permits the performance of altogether six different functions.